The Best Kind of Medicine
by fallenshadows95
Summary: A sort of spin-off of my one-shot "Storms." Bonnie is sick and up coughing all night. Damon is on a mission to get her to stop coughing for the sake of his own sleep. But are cough drops and tea really the best medicine for her...or is something else?


***Clears Throat* So….I received a message a little while ago from a fellow fan of Bamon asking if I would write a one-shot of Damon taking care of Bonnie when she was sick (as mentioned in my other one-shot "Storms"). I thought that was a great idea for a one-shot…and now here it is. Lol! So this one's for you BamonRedbird97! And thanks for the cool idea! Hope you all enjoy it!**

1:00 a.m.

That was the time the glowing numbers of his alarm clock displayed as he rolled over in annoyance to stare at it.

Damon had been hearing that girl cough incessantly since he had laid down an hour ago. Some cough syrup she had taken! What, had the stuff worked for maybe 5 _minutes?! _

Damon groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach and squished a pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out the irritating noise. Alas, he could still hear it almost as clearly as he could _without_ a pillow. Why did he have to have such excellent hearing?! This was one of those times he despised being a vampire.

Damon groaned again, "Ugh! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he chanted into the mattress beneath him.

*cough, cough*

"Urgghh!" Damon sat up straight and ran his hands through his dark locks in frustration.

He could hear her non-stop coughing from practically the other end of the hall and it was driving him up the wall. It had to stop! Was no one taking care of the girl?! Meredith's room was just across the hall! Surely she could hear the little red-head hacking it up from there!

_Go in there and help the girl! Give her something! Anything!_ Damon thought.

Too bad Elena and Stefan were gone on a trip to Italy. Stefan would have heard Bonnie and then told Elena, and then both she _and_ Meredith would likely be in there taking care of her. But no…Stefan and Elena were out enjoying their time while he was suffering in this boarding house with a sick redbird.

Waiting for a few more minutes to see if Meredith would, hopefully, get up and take care of the girl, Damon patiently sat and listened for any movement on Meredith's side.

A few minutes later, Bonnie was still coughing her lungs up in her room with no one taking care of her.

Letting out a long sigh, Damon threw the covers off himself and marched downstairs to the kitchen. He was determined to fix this little problem so he could get some rest! Flipping the lights on in the kitchen, he started heating some water in a tea kettle.

As he waited for it to whistle, he wondered…_why am _I_ always the one having to take care of her?!_

Minutes later, the tea kettle whistled and Damon poured its contents into a mug with a tea bag inside. After it mixed, he pulled the tea bag out and then added a nice amount of honey and a little bit of lemon to the mixture and stirred it. Finally it was done, and Damon picked up the mug and marched back up the steps with it in hand after flipping the lights off.

He sighed and shook his head as the annoying coughing got louder and louder in his sensitive ears.

Not even bothering to knock, Damon simply opened the door and walked into a startled Bonnie's room. Damon almost felt bad for complaining about her coughing so much once he saw how miserable she looked. Her usually pale skin was all flushed with fever, her normally wide brown eyes were glazed and sleepy looking, and her nose was red from wiping at it so much. Damon's annoyance seemed to diminish as he stared at the small, ill girl clutching the thick comforter to her.

A look of sorrow and worry was painted across her features.

"I-I'm sorry, *cough* did I wake you up?!" Bonnie asked in fear that her constant coughing was irritating others.

Damon suddenly just did _not_ have it in him to tell her that her cough was keeping him from sleeping. It wasn't her fault. She was sick after all. She couldn't help it. To top it off, she already felt bad about it.

"No. I just heard you coughing and figured I'd make you some tea to see if that helps it to stop." Damon answered.

"Oh! Thanks." Bonnie answered shyly.

Damon walked over and sat down next to her as she pushed herself up to sit straighter. Handing her the mug, Bonnie took it and brought it to her dry lips. Before she could so much as sip it…Damon abruptly snatched it from her hands and set it on the night table beside her.

Bonnie looked up at him in confusion.

"We need to take your temperature first." Damon explained.

He disappeared and then reappeared in seconds with a digital thermometer in his hand. Pressing the small round button, it turned on with a tiny beep.

"Open." Damon commanded as he directed it towards her mouth.

Bonnie complied and let him set the thermometer under her tongue. She closed her mouth and waited as it beeped every few seconds, trying to determine her temperature.

The beeping seemed to fade from Bonnie's hearing, however, as Damon held the other end of the instrument. His fingers were so close to her lips. She found herself wishing he was caressing her face with those fingers instead. What she wouldn't give to have him running his hands over her bare skin.

Damon's eyes locked with hers and she couldn't help but get lost in them.

_He's so beautiful_ Bonnie thought in a daze.

Her mind was snapped from thoughts of Damon as the beep rung in a distinctive pattern, indicating it was finished. Damon pulled the thermometer from her mouth and read the numbers from the tiny rectangular screen on top.

"One hundred and two point seven." Damon read aloud in disappointment.

He had hoped her temperature was much lower than that. Though something told him it wasn't going to be.

Bonnie sighed.

Picking up the mug, Damon handed it back to her, "Here, drink your tea while I go get a few things."

Bonnie nodded as she coughed more before finally sipping from her tea.

Running to the medicine cabinet in the hall bathroom, Damon retrieved some Motrin, some cough drops, some nasal spray, some Chapstick, and a special box of extra soft tissues they kept reserved for occasions such as this.

Damon was back in a flash with all his supplies. Bonnie laughed a little, but ended up in a coughing fit instead. Damon sucked up an appropriate amount of liquid Motrin in a syringe and held it out to her.

"Drink it. It'll help your fever." He stated.

Bonnie took it and drank as he instructed, enjoying the bubble gum flavor that she tasted as it ran over her tongue. She handed the empty syringe back to Damon, who ran it to her bathroom sink and rinsed it out, and then continued drinking her delicious tea. Damon came back a minute later and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Is it good?" Damon asked with a smirk as he watched her drink his specially made tea.

Bonnie looked down into the mug, studying the tea inside, "I think so, I can barely taste it."

Reaching over to her night stand, Damon grabbed the nasal spray and handed it to her.

"This should make it easier for you to taste…and breathe." He chuckled.

Bonnie quickly shot a single spray to each nostril and waited a moment for it to take effect. A few minutes later, she breathed in deep, reveling in being able to breathe through her nose again.

"Better?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie nodded and then took a drink of her tea, "Yes, much better! The tea is wonderful, Damon. Thank you." She added as she was finally able to taste the sweet honey and tangy lemon in the drink.

"Good. It's made specially to help with your cough." He stated in a playful tone.

"Well it's working so far." Bonnie responded with a big smile.

They continued chatting here and there as she finished her mug of tea. Damon took the mug and rinsed it out in her bathroom sink like he had the syringe. He returned to Bonnie shivering and tugging the thick quilt and sheets on her bed up around her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he chastised as he hastily walked over to her.

Bonnie gazed up at him, confused at what she had done.

Damon pulled the blankets from around her, "Not so many blankets Miss McCullough."

"But Damon!" she cried, reaching out for the covers.

Damon pulled the sheet up around her and left the heavy quilt folded down at her feet. Bonnie clutched the thin sheet tightly in her small hands, desperate to have _something_ keeping her warm!

Damon pressed the back of his hand to her forehead; she was still running a fever.

"Yeah, you're body needs to cool down and break this fever. So no thick blankets until you have no fever. Got it?!" Damon asked with a serious tone.

Bonnie sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Goodnight, redbird." Damon said as he closed her bedroom door behind him.

He walked back to his room feeling satisfied. He had helped the small girl quit coughing and now he could sleep peacefully.

Slipping back under his covers, Damon let out a content sigh as his head hit the pillows. A smile was painted across his lips as he let his eyes close.

Bonnie however, was not as content as she shook in her bed. She was _freezing! _It was to a point where she just couldn't stand it anymore. She had tried so hard not to reach down and yank that warm quilt up around her, but she was about to crack. After 30 minutes of lying in bed, freezing to death…Bonnie finally reached down for the folded quilt and pulled it up around her. She held it tightly in her fisted hands as she was finally able to feel warmth surrounding her.

Bonnie sighed as a small smile appeared on her lips. Damon wasn't gonna know anyhow!

*cough*

Bonnie's eyes flew open. Oh no! Not again.

*cough, cough*

_No, no, no!_ Bonnie chanted in her head.

Then another coughing fit came upon her, hurting her throat in the process. She couldn't make it stop!

Damon's eyes broke open in irritation as he huffed loudly. Within seconds he was out of his bed and making his way down to Bonnie's room, not even bothering to keep his footsteps light.

_Come on!_ He thought in a rage.

The door to Bonnie's room flew open, a frustrated looking Damon standing in the door way. Bonnie gasped in between coughing not out of sorrow for waking him once again, but because she still had the quilt wrapped around her.

Damon spotted the thick blanket covering her and gave her a look that said, '_really?!'_

Flashing a meek smile, Bonnie flung the quilt off her body in an attempt to seem innocent.

Damon switched on her bedside lamp and sat down in front of her for the second time that night. Reaching into the small bag on her night stand, Damon pulled out a cough drop, unwrapped it, and then handed it to her.

"It's cherry." Damon pointed out, knowing she would want to know the flavor.

Bonnie took the red oval candy and popped it in her mouth. Her coughing began to quiet as she felt the mint like affect starting to take place in the back of her throat.

Damon ushered her forward. With a confused face, Bonnie slowly sat up straighter and watched as Damon removed the pillows from behind her. What was he up to now?

Answering Bonnie's curiosity, Damon slid in behind her, taking the place of her pillows. Bonnie's doe eyes went wide as she felt Damon's strong legs on either side of her. She continued to suck on the cough drop, not saying a word…or moving for that matter. The next thing she felt were Damon's toned arms wrapping lightly around her and pulling her back into him. Then she was resting up against him as she sucked on her diminishing, red cough drop.

"_There_. Now you can sleep easier cuz I can keep you propped up all night so you won't cough, _therefore_…_I'll_ sleep better without hearing you're little coughing fits all night." Damon explained.

"Sorry." Bonnie apologized in a timid voice.

Damon's right hand went to her stomach, patting it.

"It's ok." Damon soothed.

Bonnie jumped a little at the contact but tried to play it off by making it look like she was simply adjusting her position.

Bonnie was on her 4th cough drop when Damon started shifting behind her.

"I'm gonna have to take this off in a minute." Damon said, tugging at his shirt.

"You're little fever is making _me_ hot." He added through a small laugh.

Bonnie laughed too, but hers sounded much more nervous than anything else.

_Take his shirt off?! Oh no, no, no…not good! This is so bad!_ Bonnie ranted, her mind going a mile a minute as she panicked inside.

Her fears came true seconds later as Damon pushed her to sit up a minute. She did as he wished and then saw his black t-shirt hit the floor. Her heartbeat sped up as well as her breathing as she thought about what she was about to lean back into.

"You can lean back now." Damon told her, wondering why she was still sitting up.

With a gulp, Bonnie slowly leaned back into him and almost moaned as she felt his bare chest pressing firmly against her back. Trying to focus on something else…she decided to focus on keeping her breathing in check. She couldn't be lying here against him almost panting! How embarrassing would that be?! Did he even realize what he was doing to her?!

A few minutes later, Bonnie was kicking the thin sheet off of her as she suddenly felt hot and sweaty. Damon felt her smooth skin becoming damp with sweat and knew her fever had broken. Slipping out from behind her, he went and got a cool cloth to lay on her.

Pulling the red-headed girl back against him again as he returned behind her, he laid the cool wash-cloth down across her forehead.

Bonnie peered up at him, "Thank you." She said in her little girl's voice.

Damon gave her a crooked smile, "You're welcome."

Bonnie wiped at the tiny beads of sweat on her face, but gasped as she felt Damon's right hand on her uncovered thigh and his left hand resting underneath her t-shirt on her bare stomach.

"Much cooler. You're fever is definitely gone." Damon stated with a genuine smile.

All Bonnie could do was nod; she didn't trust her voice not to shake if she spoke.

Suddenly, Bonnie felt the tickle in the back of her throat return and she went into her third coughing fit of the night.

Damon sighed and got out from behind her, "Ok…new tactic."

He scooted back in behind her once again after just a few short minutes of absence. He held a jar of vapor rub in one hand this time.

Bonnie's heart went wild again. You had to rub that stuff on your…_chest_. Surely he would let her do that part…._right?!_

Oh, but he wasn't going to let her either! Bonnie held her breath as she watched Damon open the jar and scoop out a glob of the clear waxy substance with his middle finger. Unknowingly, she fisted her hands in the sheet at her waist from the torturous anticipation.

Damon's fingers landed on her chest and began rubbing slow circles into the bare skin there. Bonnie's already low v-neck t-shirt allowed for plenty of room for Damon to rub. Being the gentle-man he is, Damon kept his fingers well away from her little breasts just underneath her shirt. Nevertheless, Bonnie was trying her best to keep it together and act calm…like it wasn't bothering her.

Damon, however, wasn't stupid. He could easily hear her heartbeat quicken with every little circle he completed, he could see her chest rising and falling in short breaths, and of course he could also feel her heartbeat pounding away just under his finger tips.

The sensuality of it was getting to him too, although he was trying his best to fight it off. With a glance down at her face, she was biting down on her plump bottom lip as she tried not to lose control.

It was driving him mad, and before he could stop himself, his hand was dipping lower than it should have. Bonnie gasped softly as her heart jumped in her chest. With a devilish smirk, Damon let his middle finger trail down in the crease between her petite breasts. Bonnie moaned softly as her previously tense muscles relaxed and went limp, her head falling back against his chest.

As Damon pulled his finger back up deliberately slow, he began to lose his own control as latched his lips to the side of her face. Starting at her temple, he kissed all the way down to underneath her jaw. He could feel Bonnie trying to hold her emotions in as she released the sheet and fisted her hands into the material of his pajama bottoms instead.

Quickly, and uncaringly, wiping his vapor rub coated fingers off on one of her pillows, Damon trailed his hands down her arms as he kissed down the side of her throat. Damon's hands found her fisted ones and he intertwined them with hers. Her grip was tight as he began sucking and licking at the skin at her neck. Bonnie whimpered, only urging Damon to continue.

He proceeded to place sloppy kisses back up her neck. Bonnie turned her head towards him as he trailed back up, causing him to end up kissing the front of her throat and over her chin instead, but he didn't care at all…as long as he could kiss her.

With Bonnie's face turned towards his, Damon was able to ghost his lips over hers as his trail of kisses ended just under her mouth. Her minty breath washed over his parted lips and he could taste the sweetness.

Not being able to restrain any longer, Damon touched his parted lips to hers and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Bonnie responded immediately and tangled her tongue with his. Snatching the cloth from her head, she hurriedly wiped the vapor rub from her chest and threw the rag to the floor before turning so that her chest was pressed to his.

Damon rolled them over so he had her pinned between him and the springy mattress. He devoured her mouth with his, kissing her with an untamed passion. Bonnie did the same as she buried her fingers into his tousled black locks. Damon groaned as her delicate fingers ran through his hair, and he ran his right hand down her right side, feeling the slight curve of her thin body.

Moaning into his mouth, Bonnie felt the heat spread through her everywhere he touched. She had officially come undone, and she never wanted this moment to end.

Unfortunately, seconds later Damon was pulling away. Bonnie leaned up to recapture his lips, but she only managed to sneak one last quick kiss before Damon pushed her back down.

"Redbird, you're sick. You need to rest." Damon breathed.

Her cold hit her like a ton of bricks as his words registered in her mind. It was weird…she hadn't even felt sick while she was kissing him!

_All the more reason to keep going…. _She thought.

However, Bonnie knew Damon was right, she did need rest because…as much as she hated it…she _was_ _still_ sick.

Bonnie nodded and then Damon situated them both so that they were back in their previous position, her lying against his chest.

She didn't care for that position anymore though as she flipped herself around so her front was to his again. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up closer to his face. Then, before she could think on it, she was pressing her lips to his jaw line.

She began placing sloppy kisses across the left side of his jaw, over his chin, and across the opposite side of his jaw.

Damon's eyes were getting heavy with lust again.

"Bon-Bonnie." Damon stumbled.

Hearing her name, but ignoring his unspoken plea for her to stop, Bonnie trailed her kisses down his throat, making sure every kiss she placed to his skin was hot and wet.

Her hot tongue and lips on the otherwise cool skin of his neck was making him dizzy, as each kiss felt like a shot of fire coursing through him. Without a second judgment, Damon let his head fall back against the headboard in surrender. He only pulled her tighter against him as her hot kisses reached his collar bone. A low, possessive growl rumbled deep in his chest as Bonnie kissed along there too.

Abruptly, and rather roughly, Damon took Bonnie's face in his hands and pulled it up. He angled her head back, exposing the front of her throat to him and then attacked the pale flesh there with needy open-mouth kisses.

A loud moan escaped Bonnie's mouth as she practically panted when his right hand slipped from her face and slid down her back. He stopped at her lower back and forcefully pulled her flush against him.

Damon crushed his lips to hers once more with a desperate desire for her fueling his passion. Bonnie was just as desperate though as she kissed back just as eagerly and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Damon briefly broke their fiery kiss, "You really need to rest, redbird." He breathed quickly before taking her lower lip in his mouth.

Bonnie ripped her lips from his for only seconds to reply.

"I know. But…you haven't kissed me in so long and I-"

"Shhhh…" Damon cut her off as he pressed her lips to hers for the thousandth time that night.

Their wild kisses calmed to slow and loving as Damon held her tightly in his arms, giving her such long kisses that she was seeing stars. He made sure to kiss her swollen lips good, making sure she felt every ounce of love he was pouring into each kiss. Bonnie was completely lost in him as she reciprocated by putting all her pent up feelings for him into each hard press of his lips to hers.

It felt like they had sat there in each other's arms for ages as they made out, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. Soon, the blissful, pleasure-filled moment was ending as they gave one another a few small pecks.

Damon laid them down, keeping her extremely close. He was spooning her as his arms wound snuggly around her with his face nuzzling into her fiery red curls. Bonnie sighed in contentment as she let her eyes close. A lazy smile was splayed across her lips, whereas Damon's held a lazy smirk.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Bonnie whispered.

"Not a problem, redbird." Damon whispered in response.

They both fell asleep, holding tightly to one another. Bonnie never once coughed again for the rest of the night.

Sneakily, Meredith peaked into Bonnie's room after cracking the door open slightly.

"I _knew_ he'd go in there and take care of her eventually!" Meredith whispered to herself as she shut the door quietly.

She walked back to her bedroom with a triumphant smile, "Do I know the best medicine for Bonnie or what?!"

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and all that stuff! I'm only human. Lol! Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


End file.
